


Further from Reality

by sarcactus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Inspired by Music, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Phanfiction, Songfic, pls dont read if drugs trigger you!!, pretty proud of this, sedated by Hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic loosely based on the song Sedated by Hozier. I'd recommend listening to the song before reading the fic, but you don't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further from Reality

He swore to him he wouldn’t do it again, but escaping this dull reality was more important than Phil’s wants. He will understand, he should understand Dan reassured himself. Quitting had been Phil's idea and in the very beginning they believed that Phil's strength was enough to carry the two of them through this, but the psychological pain from withdrawals was too much for Dan.

The warmness washed over Dan's body as he closed his eyes, he let out a shaky breath as his head fell back against the wall. The first few minutes were always the high of it for Dan, the moments when the warmth floods every inch of his body and it starts to become numb. The thoughts and feelings that usually wage war on his mind are put to rest.

He should’ve known that it wouldn’t end out working in his favor, but how was he supposed to know that Phil would be back from his lunch date early?

Dan had curled into a ball on the bathroom floor and was tracing patterns on the rug next to him. If only he hadn’t of decided on shooting up in the downstairs shared bathroom. 

Phil walked into the flat, placing his keys on the counter top as he passed by while on the way to their living space. “Dan,” he called out. “Dan I’m back early, Julie had to change plans last minute.” He said.

He looked around and concluded that Dan must be upstairs in his room and he’d just check in with him in a bit. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar and started munching on it when he noticed the bathroom light on. He sighed and put the bar down while thinking to himself about how Dan always happened to leave the bathroom light on and he was sure to run up their electric bill.

He walked towards the bathroom and when he reached it he tried to push the door open, but was met with a resistance. He pushed harder and was then met with a grunt from the other side. “Dan? Dan are you in there?” That was a stupid question and Phil knew it. He knew he was in there he just hoped it wasn’t for the reasons that were racing through his head.

He managed to push the door open just enough for him to squeeze through the space. He quickly took in the scene around him and he wasn’t sure what to do.

Dan was lying limp on the floor, his hand slightly moving over the carpet, the needle was lying on the ground next to him with some of the drug still left in it so Phil went to grab that first and put it on the sink, far away from Dan and then he sat down. He knew yelling was no help in a situation like this and he rationalized his guilt by saying Dan would barely understand him anyways.

He hadn’t noticed he was zoning out until he heard a voice that was, but also wasn’t Dan’s calling out to him.

“Yes, Dan?” he asked, not sure what else to say.

“I feel so warm, so cozy, you took this away from me for so long…so long.” Dan said trying to keep his gaze on Phil’s face. “I am sorry I hurt you…sorry.” He mumbled lightly.

Phil shook with anger and disappointment as he stood up, grabbed the needle and looked bitterly at the thing that had changed their lives so drastically, something so small.

He closed his eyes as he gripped it a bit tighter. He rolled his sleeve up and brought it towards his arm, he opened his eyes to position and push the needle into his vain, a movement so familiar to him it was like clockwork. He pushed the syringe down and almost jumped as he felt the immediate warmness slide up his arm and across his body.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he slid down the wall and pulled Dan close to him. He slowly ran his hands through Dan’s soft hair until the pull of sleep took him down and his last thoughts before his rest were about how Dan and him would truly regret this the next time they were shooting up.


End file.
